


by night one way, by day another

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, Curses, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Halloween, Humor, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Every Halloween, she knows where to find him.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	by night one way, by day another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Futsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Futsin!

Every Halloween, she knew where to find him.

In the park, beyond the hobby horses, in the tall grass littered over with beer bottles and branches. High school kids made it their personal paradise during the weekends. In the high grass, Laverne knew where he’d be. And that he’d be ready for her. 

And so he was – nude, to her delight, trying to look casual and sophisticated on the ground. Lenny was lounging on an old blanket with a bottle of wine next to him, trying to look casual – clothed, for once. She remembered what moonlight looked like shining in his dark blond hair, and how it made his slate blue eyes eerily transparent. It was warm this year, so they didn’t hesitate or have to make due with a sleeping blanket, a back seat, a parked car. She was on him in a breath, her body remembering, her soul hungering. Her clothing ended up scattered across the lawn before they kissed, and she felt the steamy warmth of his skin. 

Though they had only trod this path once a year for the past five, their fingers and lips knew the way. Lenny’s mouth found Laverne’s breasts while his fingers urged her open – she pinched his nipple and tickled his sides and stroked his belly before taking his cock into her hand. She scratched him lightly in the wrong place and he growled. She winced. It was nighttime, and sometimes she forgot…

But oh, did logic flee when he touched her, tasted her. They were rushing, but they both knew they’d have time for a slower exploration the second time. Shirley knew enough not to look for them, and Squiggy always stood guard outside the park’s gate. Their friends approved, and didn’t approve, at the same time of their peccadilloes. 

Lenny’s muffled whining sighs were as familiar to Laverne as her own low moan. She clumsily climbed over him and took his cock into her, making his whole body rear up and a gasp pour from his surprised lips.

Her body knew what came next and she rushed up the pathway to her own pleasure. Lenny’s fingers tried to find her but she was already there, loving him but using his cock to get her over the borderline to orgasm; wanting him and controlling him, their lives, for just this second. When she came she had to muffle her wolf howls against his lips. Then Lenny rolled her around, crushing the half-dead, spicy-smelling grass under their backs, trying to get deeper inside of her, ending up positioning her on her knees and diving into her frantically from behind. She could feel Lenny’s hot skin, smell his aftershave, taste the salt of him, feel his body shudder and tremble against her back. Lenny was behind her, doggy style, his cock balls deep inside of her as he came and tumbled forward over her writhing body, panting frantically.

He held her and they tried to breathe, frantic, tiny thrills of pleasure still running through their bodies. She wished for the millionth time that what had happened had not occurred, that this was her regular, everyday Saturday night. 

Lenny rolled to the side and pulled her against his body. It was a long time before he spoke. “You made,” he panted, then gasped and pushed his greasy hair out of his face. “Any headway with your Pop?”

She remembered the Friday morning conversation she’d just suffered through with the stubborn man. “He said he’d break your curse if your grandpa brings back our family’s amulet, otherwise ‘basta to the…’ I’m not gonna say what he called you. I don’t even know what an amulet is. Any luck with your grandpa?”

Lenny’s answer was simpler, of course. “He said he’d break your curse when your Pop apologizes to him.” 

“Might as well ask me to move a rubber tree plant.” Laverne brushed Lenny’s hair back and kissed his forehead. “It’s progress.” It really was progress, but progress only achieved because their beloved family members had been stricken in revenge, their curse backfiring on them. She would have to figure out what the amulet was, why it was so important to her father, why he was being such a pain in the butt over it. But her father had always held the old ways paramount over everything else in her life, and Laverne knew well the sting of his foolishness. Oh well. At least he knew how badly he’d messed up, even with his stubborn pride standing in the way.

And so it would go on until both men grew up and undid their spellwork. Until then, Squiggy and Shirley would keep wrecking every library in the tri-state area looking for a solution. Until then, Laverne would live every day in the working world while Lenny lolled in the sunshine, transformed by magic into a wolf-dog. Until then, Laverne would live her nights as a green-eyed cat, prowling the streets of Milwaukee while Lenny played gigs at bars and wrote his songs to help Squiggy keep the rent up.

But this night –Halloween – belonged to them. It was the one night they had all to themselves – the only time they could both be human beings at the same time, at the same moment, in the same place. The only place where the moon aligned with the sun.

For now.

Laverne started when his cock brushed the inside of her thigh. “You can’t be ready again so soon.” It was Lenny, though. For as long as she’d known him, he’d been ready for her, for this. The curse had just sped things along, that was all. Now they were both glued to the moment, stuck to this love their parents didn’t approve of and that time had carved out for them.

He kissed her neck and slid between her thighs. “I can. You’re magic, Laverne.”

And so they danced, until the moon began to sink and the sun began to rise. One body and one mind, and the night all theirs, forever.


End file.
